Back to the 1920's!
by vanilladani
Summary: Jack, Alison, Zane, Jo, Henry, Grace, Fargo and Nathan are in the 1920's and they play the role as gangsters. Mostly a Jo and Zane story! I always thought that the old gangsters were pretty cool, so hopefully this story ends up being pretty good! please read and review!
1. Back to the 1920's!

Back to the 1920's!

_I don't know. I kinda just thought of a little story involving the Eureka cast. I always thought that the old gangsters were really hot, so here's a little story. _

Zane and Jack had to run, run like they had never run before. With their tight black and gray suits sticking to their muscular bodies, they sprinted down the streets. The police had been chasing them down blocks and blocks*. They had been caught robbing a bank; the biggest bank in the Big Apple. They had almost gotten away with it too, but then a woman had found a police officer on the street and they were only able to get a few hundred dollars.

"Carter, I'll hold them off! You need to run!" Zane yelled, stopping to pull out his gun.

"Zane, I'm not gonna leave you! Come on. We're almost there!" Carter yelled back, pulling Zane's arm.

They were running again, but this time they ran to a wall. Zane pushed a brick and the wall turned. When Zane and Carter were both inside the wall, it turned again, this time with them on the inside of the wall, with the police still chasing them down the small alley way.

"Whew! We did it! We out-ran the police, infact, the best in New York," Zane told Carter, catching his breath and giving him a hive five.

"Good job partner. Let's celebrate and get a drink,"

They were now in a small club that only the top gangsters knew about. It was just an alley wall to many passers, but to them, it was the place where everything happened. They could play poker, smoke their cigars, drink, talk with the guys, but most of all, stay away from the police.

Taking off their suit jackets and placing them on the back of their chairs, they sat down at the bar and asked the bar tender for drinks.

"Hit me Henry!" both of the men said at the same time.

"Happy to, gentlemen," Henry told them, pulling out three small shot glasses and pouring the three of them some whisky. "So how did the bank robbery go?"

Each of the men pulled several hundred-dollar bills out of their vest and pant pockets. "Not to well, actually," Zane said, looking down at the money with a sad smirk on his face. He would find that woman. He would!

"A woman saw us and got a police officer to chase us. We had to sprint down eleven blocks. That's my exercise for the whole week!" Carter added, chuckling.

Henry gave them a small smile. "Well, now you actually have some money to pay off your debt," Henry advised, turning around suddenly.

"Hello boys," a man said, approaching them from behind, making both of the men jump because of the sudden boom of his deep voice. They turned in the bar stools, slightly.

"Hey Nathan," Zane and Carter said at the same time. "I'm guessing you're here for your money?" Zane asked Nathan, handing him the money that was in his pockets while Carter pulled out his.

"Thanks boys, but you do know that this barely even covers it and you only have seventy two hours to get me the rest," Nathan emphasized, putting the few hundred dollars into his own tight fit, black suit pants.

"Yah, we got that!" Zane snapped back. He was tired of Nathan riding on them about money all of the time. He knew that they had to pay him the money because of gambling too much in the first place, but he always seemed to be bragging about it and rubbing it in their faces.

"No need to be snappy!" Nathan responded sarcastically. "Oh, and Henry, would you mind giving me three of my regulars. I'm having two new clients in tonight and I want them to feel… at home," Nathan told Henry, giving him a small smile before walking away.

"He makes me wish I had never gotten into this business!" Zane whispered under his breath, but loudly enough for Henry and Carter to hear him. Henry and Carter both grunted in agreement.

"Now, does anyone know who these new clients of Nathan's are?" Carter asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Apparently, they are two new gangsters in town that no one has been able to get their hands on. And Nathan wants to get to them before anyone else can," Henry replied. Being a bar tender, he knew most of the gossip in the club.

"Can't wait to meet them," Zane said, rolling his eyes, knowing that Nathan would end up showing them off anyway. As soon as Zane said this the wall opened again, but this time all of the men turned in their seats and gasped.

*Oh the irony, Carter is running from his own kind.


	2. Women can be Gangsters?

**Chapter Two**

_"Can't wait to meet them," Zane said, rolling his eyes, knowing that Nathan would end up showing them off anyway. As soon as Zane said this the wall opened again, but this time all of the men turned in their seats and gasped_

"Wow!" both Carter and Zane agreed as they watched the three women walk into the club. "Who would have thought that Nathan's new clients would be women?"

"Well, if I didn't know, then no one would have," Henry said, still staring in awe as the women came closer to the bar. The women took seats next to the men, not minding all of the gawking stares they were getting from the men.

Zane especially took fancy for the dark haired woman sitting next to him. Sure they had had women in the club, but they were just the regular dancers that no one paid much attention to, but to have three women dressed in very fitting pant suits with guns in their hands, their was something just really hot about it.

Henry was the first to talk, breaking the awkward silence. "What can I get you lovely ladies?" With each one of them giving him their orders, the woman sitting closest to Zane turned toward him and held her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Jo. Jo Lupo."

"Oh, um, hey. Zane Donavan." Zane couldn't help himself. He was usually really slick with the women, but he knew that if she was here, she must have been able to do some serious damage.

"Nice to meet you. And do you know were Nathan Stark's office is?" Jo asked, flashing him a bright, white smile. When Zane finished giving her the directions, she and the two other women that were with her, thanked the men and walked towards the office. Before they left, though, they each flashed the men a smile, causing the three men shiver.

"Oh, wow!" Zane said, exasperated. Turning back once more to watch her leave, he saw her look back at him as well, flashing him another smile before he could look away and blush.

"To bad we won't get the chance to work with them. Nathan will corrupt them before we even have the chance to say 'hello' again," Carter noted, sighing.

About an hour later the three men were ready to leave the club and go home and try to get a good nights sleep. As they stood up, gathering their things, Nathan's office door opened, cigarette smoke blowing in and the three women coming out. When they saw the men they smiled again and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!" they all said in unison. "We were all talking to Nathan, and we asked for a favor. We're from Oregon, and you three are a legend over there. So we asked Nathan if we could work with you for a while to learn the ropes of the Big Apple," Jo finished.

"Um, yah, sure. I guess that would be ok," Zane replied, trying to fight the nervousness in his speech. How was he nervous? He had talked to plenty of women, but he could tell that Jo was a lot different from the other women that he tried to have a relationship with.

The three women chuckled. Releasing the men from becoming nervous recks; the women introduced each other again.

"I'm Alison," the small women stated, shaking the men's hands. "And this is Grace," she pointed to the woman next to her, shaking hands with all of the men as well.

"So, should we meet up tomorrow morning to show you the ropes of town?" Carter asked, staring at Alison, who was standing very close to him.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind showing us around a little bit tonight?" Grace asked looping her arm into Henry's.

"Why not? But we have to take the back streets because we got into a little bit of trouble this evening," Zane told Jo, putting his arm out so she could take it.

"Oh really?" Jo asked, taking Zane's arm. "You'll have to tell us all about it on our tour.

"This will be fun!" Carter agreed, smiling down at Alison.

"Let's walk!" Alison told the group. As they walked through the back door, the men looked back, smirking at all of the other men in the room. They were definitely the luckiest men around!

_A couple more chapters! So excited! :D_


	3. What a Woman!

**Chapter 3- What a Woman!**

_"Let's walk!" Alison told the group. As they walked through the back door, the men looked back, smirking at all of the other men in the room. They were definitely the luckiest men around!_

When the men were giving the tour of the city to the women, they got many jealous stares from men in the streets. But the women didn't seem to care. They talked with the men and commented on the city and its famous landmarks everywhere they went. The men each dropped the woman on their arm off at her place when they were finally too tired to walk around the city. It was late and they still had to get up in the morning and start working.

"Thanks for the tour," Alison told Carter as he walked her up to her apartment. It was on a nice part of town and compared to his, it was quit nice.

"Happy to help," Carter replied, still in awe of a place you could call home.

Alison saw the look on his face and chuckled. "It's late, but maybe I can give you a tour of the place a little later," giving him a small kiss on the cheek and a small wave, she closed her door.

"Wow! What a woman!" Carter thought to himself, smirking as he walked down the steps and into the streets.

Jo and Zane walked up to her small house outside of the city. They had walked back to her house, so their feet were quit tired. Zane didn't mind, though. He was the luckiest man in the world, being able to walk such a beautiful woman to her house.

Zane walked her up to her door and let go of her arm. She put the keys into the door as if she was going to unlock the door. Zane turned to go, but Jo suddenly grabbed his trench coat sleeve, making him turn around and with her lips smashing into his, the shared a heated kiss.

Jo was the first to pull away. "I'm so sorry," she told him, blushing into a color that could have been compared to the color of a tomato. Jo looked down at her feet, waiting for Zane to break the awkward silence.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. It's actually nice when a beautiful woman like you makes the first move on a man like me," Zane approved, cupping her face in his hands, making her look up into his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, Jo-jo. I'll see you later," Zane kissed her cheek softly and then walked back to the city. He could still feel Jo's kiss burning on his lips. Wow! What a woman!

Henry sat with Grace on her fire escape at her apartment looking at the stars. He had always had a thing for the stars and meeting a woman with the same interests, well that just made his day.

"So, what star is the most interesting to you?" Henry asked Grace quizzically.

"I would have to say… Sirius because it's the brightest star in the sky," Grace replied, looking Henry straight in the eye. "It reminds me of you," Grace paused, letting Henry soak in what she had just told him. "Which is your favorite?"

"I would have to say, the Orion's Belt and no reason. I think I just like the name," Henry told Grace, chuckling and knocking shoulders with her.

After sitting in a comfortable silence star gazing, Grace finally broke the silence.

"Well, its getting late and we have to start work tomorrow morning, so I think I should start getting ready for bed," Grace claimed, starting to get up. "And the safest place to get out of here would be the fire escape,"

"Thank you for this wonderful night," Henry replied, starting down the fire escape.

"I had a ton of fun! We should do this again some time," Grace grinned and bent down, giving Henry a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

When Henry was back on the ground again, he finally caught his breath. "Wow! What a woman!" he whispered under his breath.

*Ohhhhhhh! Now why are all of the women flirting with the men so much? We shall find out! :D


	4. Robbing a Nightclub

**Chapter 4- Robbing a Nightclub**

_What a woman!_

When the group was gathered together in the clubs conference room they went over the plan.

"Ok, so since we jacked up the bank robbery, we are going to get the next best thing," Henry told the group.

"Yes, Fargo's night club. He's one of the richest men in New York and his club is right around the corner," Grace completed, pointing at the blueprints. "And this is where all of his money is stored, in this big safe behind his main office wall,"

"How did you even get the blueprints to this place?" Carter asked, turning the sheet of blue paper so he could get a closer look.

"I have my resources," Grace replied, giving him a small smirk. "Ok guys, let's go over this one more time. We will all pair up and walk in as dates and the key is to actually look like a couple," Grace told the group, looking up from the paper to make sure they all understood. "Then we will all go to our stations at ten thirty. Zane and Jo are on the roof. There is a sunroof above Fargo's office that you will be able to get into easily. Alison and Carter will be the ones to make sure that his phone is disconnected*. When Zane and Jo have Fargo under control Alison and Carter will come and get Henry and I, and we will unload the safe. Are we clear about the plan?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. We will meet at the nightclub at seven o'clock sharp," Henry concluded, letting the group go there separate ways to get ready. This robbery was going to make them all rich!

*Back then only the rich had a phone in their homes or places of business.


	5. Break in and a Twist!

**Chapter 5- Break In and a Twist!**

_"Alright then. We will meet at the nightclub at seven o'clock sharp," Henry concluded, letting the group go there separate ways to get ready. This robbery was going to make them all rich!_

As the men approached the "Glitter Ball" the women approached as well. The men were wearing their most tasteful suits while the women wore dresses that were above the knee. Jo was wearing a silver tassel dress with a long trench coat and a fox scarf, Alison was wearing a purple frilled dress with a fox scarf, and Grace wore a gold dress with a golden scarf.

"Let's go dancing!" Grace announced. And with that, each couple linked arms and walked into the club, their hearts racing, anticipating what would happen next.

Each of the couples danced through the night under the disco ball with the jazz playing in the background. Grace had told them that they had to act like real couples, so each couple sat at their own individual booths, listening to the soft jazz. It was now eight thirty, two hours to go.

"Hey Jo-jo, the other night, it was really nice," Zane said, taking Jo's hand that was sitting on top of the table.

"I had a nice time too Zane and I hope we can do it again some time," Jo replied.

"How about we do it now?" Zane asked, leaning over to Jo and kissing her. He enjoyed the taste of her lips. He felt like they were meant to be there. It felt just right.

The two hours passed quit quickly, with the couples laughing and flirting. Zane then pulled his silver pocket watch out of his suit vest.

"It's ten thirty. Let's go Jo-jo!"

When they gave the two other couples the signal Jo and Zane walked out of the "Glitter Ball" making the security guard think that Zane was going to take Jo home with him, they left laughing like they were drunk and young and in love. Once they knew that the guard couldn't see them anymore, the two of them climbed the fire escape in the back of the building and stood on top of the roof.

"Wow, we are really high up!" Jo yelled over the wind. Her dress was flying up under her coat while she was trying to get her tools out of her purse. Zane was trying really hard not to look under her, but he couldn't resist. He had to look, maybe just once!

"Are you enjoying the view?" Jo asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"Well, maybe just a little bit," Zane admitted, trying to hide his embarrassment of being caught.

"Well, if we get away with this, you might just get a better view of this," Jo answered turning round quickly, but her heel caught of a crack in the flat rooftop and she began to fall. Thankfully Zane was right next to her and he caught her holding her back as she looked up at him. She was looking right into his crystal, blue eyes. And then she grabbed his face and went in for a heated kiss. Pulling away after a couple of minutes, Zane reminded her of the job that they had to get done.

"We'll save that for later," he told her, giving her a smirk.

When she broke through the sunroof, she jumped into an office. She surprised a man sitting at his desk, his coat halfway off and a red haired woman with a long green dress with a long slit down it from her upper thigh to the floor, on top of the desk. Breaking away from the heated kiss the man and woman both screamed. Jo and Zane then pointed their guns at the couple.

"Security!" the man yelled. But it wasn't worth it because as soon as he said it, Zane hit him across the head with the butt of his gun and knocked him out. When the woman screamed Jo threatened and then tied her and her boyfriend up, putting a gag in each of their mouths.

A couple of minutes later, after Jo had found Carter, Alison, Henry and Grace, they jammed the office door and smashed into the wall. The man's girlfriend was crying in the closet and Alison was starting to get very annoyed.

"Would you just shut up?" she yelled at the small woman, opening the closet door.

Zane then took a better look at the woman. She was the woman that had gotten the police to chase them eleven blocks. Their plan of robbing the bank would have worked too, but she just had to go and ruin it.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" he yelled, making the woman cry louder. Screaming wouldn't help her at all. Henry and Grace had knocked all of the security officers out. No one could help her now.

"Zane, she isn't worth it. If we kill her then we have to clean up our mess!" Jo advised, touching Zane's arm, trying to calm him down. Jo sent shivers through his body, making him calm and quit.

"Fine, I'll let her live, but if you tell anyone," he said, pointing his gun at the red haired woman again, "Then you'll wish I killed you right here!" Then he took his gun and hit her with the butt if his gun as well. "That should take care of them for a while," he decided, moving to the office wall to help the crew crack the safe.

Once they got it open, the group stuffed the women's purses and the men's pocket. They were going to be able to pay off Nathan and still be rich! The group pushed the desk under the sunroof and climbed out.

"We did it!" the group yelled happily. With that they headed through the alleys back to the club to return pay off Nathan.

When they all got into Nathan's office, Grace shut and locked the door. All of the sudden all three women pulled out their guns.

"Guns and money on the table boys!" Jo yelled, pointing her gun at all of the men. "Come on, move it!"

_OOOOHHHHH SNAP! What just happened! There is more to come! Hopefully a happy eneding!_


	6. Realization!

**Chapter 6- Realization**

_"Guns and money on the table boys!" Jo yelled, pointing her gun at all of the men. "Come on, move it!"_

"What the hell Jo? What is this?" Zane asked with anger flaring in his voice.

"This is a stick up!" Alison yelled. "Now empty your pockets!" As soon as she said this, Nathan came in through the back door into his office.

"Why, hello there ladies…" Nathan said, not seeing the money or the guns. "I said no changing the plans. What are you doing?"

"Your plan was stupid! So we made up our own!" Alison yelled, frustration rising in her voice. "So sit down and shut up! We thank you for letting us use your very nice men, but we don't need any of you anymore! So sit down Nathan!"

While the Alison was stuffing the money into their purses, Grace and Jo were tying the four men up. Zane watched Jo, thinking back to all of the things that had happened in the two and a half days that they had gotten to know each other. He then realized that she was playing him the whole time. She had been the one to kiss him on the first night that they had met, and he had fallen for it. Him thinking that he could trust someone in his line of work, well he nom knew that that was just plain stupid.

Jo then came behind Zane and roughly pulled his arms behind the chair, making him grunt.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I was actually starting to fall for you," Jo whispered into his ear. Then he felt her slip something into his palm. It felt like a pocketknife. One that was sharp enough to saw through the thick rope. Jo kissed Zane's cheek lightly and then went to the back of the room with the rest of the women.

They had changed back into their pantsuits, making them look a lot tougher. When they came back to the men, they each gave them a kiss in the way of a 'thank you' and whispered into their ears.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Grace and Alison whispered into Henry and Carter's ears. They enjoyed the shiver that went through the men's bodies, making them laugh.

While the other two women talked to the men, Jo had other plans for her and Zane. She gave him directions of were to meet her and that Henry and Carter would be following too.

"Grace and Alison are going to do the same thing with Henry and Jack, they're just trying to have fun," she told Zane, giggling at the sight of Henry and Carter's faces. "I'll explain why did all of this later," Jo turned and gave Zane a heated kiss and then left through the back door of the office.

As soon as the three women had left the men started sawing away at the rope. When they got out, they gathered their guns and the money that "hadn't been able to fit inside of their bags".

"Wait, how did you guys get out so fast?" Nathan asked, pulling at the rope that was around his wrists.

"We all carry pocket knives!" the men said at the same time. Jo had told Zane to leave Nathan here and not to tell him anything. So the men left through the back door and sprinted down the street. They laughed as they ran through the alley, hearing the sound of Nathan's muffled cries for help.

_*Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters! So excited!_


	7. Love Proclaimed!

**Chapter 7- Love Proclaimed!**

_"We all carry pocket knives, and the girls didn't tie the rope very tight!" the men said at the same time. Jo had told Zane to leave Nathan there and not to tell him anything. So the men left through the back door and sprinted down the street. They laughed as they ran through the alley, hearing the sound of Nathan's muffled cries for help._

The men met up with the rest of the group. The women had told them to meet them at the train station, the NY railway, so that they could run away and still have the money. When the women saw the men, they dropped their suitcases and ran to them as well. They jumped into their arms and kissed them. They had packed all of their things as well as the men's. The men didn't ask how they had known were they lived because they knew the answer, "I have my resources."

"We bought the train tickets, we are going to go to New Jersey. We will start over, together!" Jo told the group, looking straight into Zane's eyes. "And just to make sure that none of us get greedy, I bought us a big house that we can all live in together," giving them all the evil eye.

They boarded the train. It would take them about two days to get to New Jersey so each couple got a room to sleep in. But before they could sleep after the very long night and morning that they'd had, the women had to tell their side of the story.

They all sat in the dinning car in a large booth around a circular table. Grace was the first to start.

"So, the part of us being from Oregon is true, but Nathan was actually the one that called us here. We didn't come here because you were a legend," Grace told them, looking down at her hands that were folded on the table.

"Wait, we aren't a legend?" Carter asked, looking hurt.

"Um, well, you are, but more for some of the worst gangsters around," Alison replied, taking his hand in hers as a way of a gentle gesture.

"So anyway," Jo continued, "when we went met you guys all of us thought you were really cute, so when Nathan told us we would have to flirt with you, we didn't really mind," Jo told the group.

"But then he told us that after we were done getting the money, that he would keep most of it, since you guys owed him and that we would get the other half, but we would have to split in it three. We played along for a little while, but then we realized that you guys were really sweet and that you cared for us," Alison stated, giving Carter a peck on the cheek.

"So when we were stuffing the money in our purses and you guys were emptying the safe, we decided that we would go back to the office, but flip the plan on Nathan and have you guys meet us here," Jo concluded, right as the breakfast arrived.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys changed the plan. I know that we," Zane said, pointing to the other men, "were totally falling for your act,"

"I hope so!" Grace giggled. "The flirting at the 'Glitter Ball' was real and so were those kisses!" The whole group laughed at her comment and then finished their breakfast. They had been up all night, and staying up until seven this morning had everyone wiped out. So when everyone said their goodbyes, the couples headed to their cabins.

"Hey, Zane," Jo called from the bathroom.

"Yah, Jo-jo?" Zane asked from the small bedroom.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, you know? When we were kissing and you told me to save it for later?"

"Yah, but do you really want to do this now? It's been a whole day now that we haven't gotten any sleep," Zane replied as he stood up, watching Jo come out of the bathroom. His mouth fell. She looked beautiful. She had a silk and lace nighty that caressed her shape perfectly.

"Well, I think I still might have enough energy," Zane said, trying not to stare too intently at her body.

"Good," Jo replied. Pushing him softly to sit back down on the bed she sat on his lap, rapping her legs around him. She began to kiss him and remove his suit. As soon as she took off his vest he flipped her on her back and began to kiss her neck.

"Zane, you do know that I'm not some girly-girl that likes it soft? I'm fine with you being a little rough," she told him, making him look up into her eyes.

"Well then, this is going to be fun!" he replied and began to take off her nighty. Then Jo began to unbuckle Zane's pants and she began to moan. He was kissing her breasts and her neck and her stomach. He was unbuckling her bra and taking off her underwear.

Then she flipped him and undid his tie and ripped off his shirt, too impatient to unbutton it. Now her bare chest was on top of his. While they kissed he rubbed her thighs, making her shiver. She held him by his wrists so he couldn't flip her, but then he gave up trying to hold him down because she couldn't resist the urge of feeling his muscular chest.

He flipped her again. He wasn't playing around this time. He went into her, deeper and deeper. She moaned louder, again and again. This turned him on, making him go deeper and deeper into her. She drove her nails into his sweaty back. He was making her hips buckle, but she kept giving it her all.

They finally stopped, falling asleep next to each other. They had a feeling their neighbors would be filing a complaint in the next couple of hours, with all of the noise they were making, but they didn't care. They were in love. No one could stop them.

**The End**

***Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
